Reincarnation
by Royal Flush Short A King
Summary: Believed to occur when the spirit, after the death of the body, comes back to life in a new form, such as another animal or anything that is living.GrimmjowOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a random plot bunny I had. I hope you enjoy it and review!_**

_**Reincarnation**_

She sighed, looking down at the headless remains of her _former_ espada. _Can__'__t __I __stay __one __person__'__s __fraccion __for __more __than __a __few __minutes__? _A little consistency that's all she really wanted in life.

Shaking her head, her shaggy, grey-brown hair flying into her face and getting caught in the mask fragment framing her right eye, she looked up and watched her _sort __of_ new espada walking away, a jaunty spring to his step, the bold, black six on his back staring her in the face.

At least this one she could respect, he was a warrior not some pussy-footing wimp who was more feminine than she was.

She sighed again and made to follow the blue-haired man.

"Grimmjow."

Aizen's voice echoed out in the mostly empty room, his smooth baritone drawl, seemingly taking up any empty space.

Grimmjow turned over his shoulder, catching her gold eyes, with his blue ones briefly, before they skipped past to stare at Aizen. "Yes?"

Aizen made a slight motion towards her with his chin. "Your new fraccion, Guadalupe Otsoa."

Grimmjow's eyes skipped back to her, dancing over her body, taking in the low-riding white hakama and the tight, short white vest. The woman was tall and lithe, her hollow hole, partially covered by her vest, sat in her left shoulder while her zanpakuto hung behind her right. He caught her eyes and held them and then shrugged walking away. "Whatever." She may not look like much of a fighter, but at least she didn't look weak.

She caught up to him using a brief burst of speed, thanks to sonido, and continued to walk slightly behind him. Deciding that silence was indeed golden at this point, she allowed her mind to wander.

They were maybe half way down the hallway, when he spoke, "You gonna try and kill me, Bitch?"

She looked up and at him, eyebrow arched. "What?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and snarled. "I said: Are you gonna try and kill me?"

She chuckled. "Why would I want to do that?"

Grimmjow scoffed and turned away from her completely, still stomping his way down the hall. "'Cause I killed your precious espada."

She shrugged. "Technically, I was _your _fraccion before I became his. I was assigned to you after all of your other fraccion died or became obsolete, and then passed to Luppi after you lost your seat. Now that you have killed Luppi, thereby regaining your seat, I am now your fraccion once more." She smirked at him. "'Sides, didn't like him all that much."

Grimmjow nodded once, seemingly satisfied. They trudged a couple more yards down the hallway, before they reached the end of the seemingly endless expanse of white walls. Turning to her, he smiled sadistically. "Come to think of it, I don't think you'll like me anymore than you liked that pansy-ass they replaced me with. Leastways, not when I'm through with you."

Guadalupe shrugged and turned, smirking at him over her shoulder. "I guess we will have to see, at least I won't want to vomit every time I see you or hear you speak." Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter and she turned fully away from him, walking down towards the fraccion quarters. Waving over her shoulder, she said. "Later, Mr. Number Six."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bitch, you can do better than that." Grimmjow, who had the infuriating ability to fend her release form off with just his zanpakuto and sheer muscle, was smiling a sadistic smile and laughing a psychotic laugh. "Or at least, you better, or you won't be my fraccion much longer."<p>

She lunged at him, firing a cero at him from her right hand and moving sharply to the right. A flash of speed brought her to his side and she let loose with a volley of ill-aimed punches, hoping with blind faith that one, _just_ one land on his face, however she felt his sword-roughened palm catch every single one of them.

Cursing she leapt back, avoiding his wicked back-hand.

"What? No sarcasm? No Jokes? Where's your fuckin' sense of humor?" Grimmjow smiled and beckoned her closer.

Refusing to be baited she slowly began to circle him, waiting for an opening that she knew Grimmjow would never give her. Using sonido to get behind him, she fired a cero, knowing that he could deflect it with little or no effort, using the smoke as a screen and aimed for his temple.

However as the smoke cleared, she had to dodge the cero that he fired back at her, knowing full well that she could _not_ deflect it, regardless of effort. However her hasty dodge put her well within reach of that aforementioned wicked back-hand and she hit the opposite wall with a great deal more force than she had utilized during the entire sparring match.

Standing, she snarled but allowed her release form to dissipate, the full-faced wolf mask and the heavy armor layered over her shoulders, torso, and arms disintegrating until only the fragment framing her left eye remained.

Grimmjow looked almost disappointed. "Giving up already, She-wolf?"

Guadalupe forced herself to calm down, focusing her energy into finding a way to at least land a solid hit. Knowing that there was no possible way that she would ever overpower him, she fell back on the only thing she had left, speed and the element of surprise. After all the challenge was to hit him in the face, not beat him in battle. That was a slight bit unrealistic, he was an espada after all and he didn't get that way flashing his abs at Lord Aizen (though admittedly that would have worked if she was in Lord Aizen's place.)

_Focus__!_

"Might want to focus in on what I'm doing, instead of slobbering all of yourself like a bitch in heat... Bitch." She pulled herself out of her daydream and focused on where Grimmjow was standing. Or where he had been standing.

Cursing she made to back up so she was up against the wall, only to find a wall of a different sort behind her. Turning slowly to look over her shoulder, she caught his grin and sighed, "Damn it."

She moved to elbow him in the jaw only to have her elbow caught mid-swing and then turned the opposite way, and aimed a high-kick to his face, only to be caught again.

This time he didn't let go, forcing her back until she tripped and fell backwards.

She cursed and made to get up, only to find a grinning espada crouching above her, blocking her way.

Expecting him to lunge at and deliver some form of physical punishment, she tensed. "What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

He moved forward quickly, sending her sprawling below him on the floor. He eyed her shocked expression with a sensual smile, leaned forward and ran his tongue around the shell of her ear. "I believe we had a bet, 'Lupe, and you lost."

Nodding slowly and not comprehending, she shrugged, lifting her hands and placing them on his shoulders, trying to put some distance between them. "The deal was that if I won, I could sleep in your big, fluffy bed and you would have to sleep in the fraccion quarters. So what? I lost, doesn't matter."

Grimmjow tugged harshly on her earlobe and collected both of her hands in one his much larger palm, pinning them over her head. "But what happens if you lose, hmm?"

Guadalupe managed a shivering shrug. "I sleep in my bed?"

He shook his head, effectively nuzzling her neck. "Nope. I never said that."

She frowned. "You didn't say anything, you just attacked me."

"Exactly, now I'm going to name my prize."

Chuckling, Guadalupe tried to get out from under him one last time. "That is not how betting works. You can't name a prize after the fact."

Grimmjow lowered his body against her and shrugged, pushing closer to her with every breath they both took. "I'm an espada, I can do whatever I want." Grimmjow chuckled and licked a line up her neck. "And I want to do you."

* * *

><p>She had stayed out of it, stayed out of Grimmjow's fight with Ulquiorra, however brief, and stayed out of his fight with the red-headed soul reaper. She had watched them going blow for blow, beating the snot out of each other, knowing it was a fair fight and that she had no right interfering. She watched knowing that this might be the end of her new espada, but that this was the way he wanted it, and that again she had no right.<p>

But the minute she saw Nnoitra sweep in like the malevolent bat that he was, intending to take full advantage of Grimmjow's weakened state, she stepped in. She stepped in knowing that that she had no chance, knowing that she would die protecting her espada, but hoping that she could buy Grimmjow some time to collect himself before facing Nnoitra.

So she awakened her resurrection form and howled as she bit into the tall man's shoulder and then, vaulting over his shoulder, managed to bounce off of his zanpakuto, sending it reeling in the opposite direction from her exhausted espada.

Nnoitra had just grinned. "You getting your fraccion to fight your fights for you now, Grimmjow?"

She snarled and didn't meet Grimmjow's confused glare. "You're scum. Back off and let the good men finish their fight."

Nnoitra frowned, pouting, mocking her. "Don't be like that... maybe when Grimmjow is dead, you can come play with me for a little while."

"Fuck you."

Nnoitra grinned, a visible shiver of disgust shaking her body. "Oh, you will, whether you want to or not."

"I'd rather die."

His grin widened and she slid one leg back, preparing for his attack in the only way she knew how. "That can be arranged, after I'm done playing with you a little."

She shrugged and fired a cero at him, again with no hope of it actually connecting and doing any damage. "Whatever, but you aren't going to interrupt their fight. I won't let you."

"What a feisty little fraccion you have here, Grimmjow. How's she in bed?" Nnoitra shrugged, deflecting the cero with little effort, and readied his weapon. "I'll make sure not to scar you up too bad, I'd hate to mar that pretty skin of yours." He sent his weapon flying. "But first I have to get rid of this pesky cat of yours. Can't have the competition, can I?"

Her eyes widened as she realized that the blade wasn't flying at her. She cursed and moved faster than she had ever moved in her life, reappearing directly in front of Grimmjow. She managed to catch the blade with her armoured arm, but it was heavy and steadily pushing her towards her stunned espada.

"What the hell are you doing, Guadalupe?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, with a bright smile. "That's the first I've ever heard you say my full name."

Grimmjow snarled, his tired eyes wide and confused. "Focus, you dumb bitch, or you're going to end up dead."

She shrugged and used all of her strength to push the blade off of her arm. Nnoitra retracted it and readied for another attack. "Just don't die, Mr. Number Six, or I'm going to look really dumb." Then using sonido, she charged the cackling Fifth espada.

"How cute, suicide to save your dear, useless espada. Don't worry, dear, you'll join him soon enough."

She snarled and kicked the speed up a notch. "Shut your worthless mouth!"

She got within five feet of him when his zanpakuto caught her in the stomach, ripping a huge hole through her armor and into her stomach. Still cackling like a demented parrot, he walked until he was directly in front of her, the blade jostling in her wound with every purposefully heavy step and grinned down on her. "Sad... I had hoped to have fun with you before you died. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Chuckling weakly and spitting up blood, she raised her hand and fired a cero right into his face. "Eat cero, douche-bag."

Growling in rage as the smoke cleared, he back-handed her and she fell to her knees, her resurrection form dissipating in a grunt of pain. "You bitch!"

She smiled, coughing up more blood and fired a bala, which still amounted to little more than a bug-bite to the lanky espada, but at least made her feel like she was fighting back.

Nnoitra had long since lost patience with her and sneered down on her as he grabbed her by the hair. Looking up, he caught Grimmjow's eyes and fired a bala directly into her left shoulder, aiming for her lung. "This is the kind of weak stupidity you inspire. Congratulations." He fired one more bala into her other shoulder then let her go allowing to fall to the ground below his feet, catching herself on her elbows and coughing up even more blood.

She chuckled, sprayed yet more blood on the ground beneath her. "I hope he rips you inside out and I hope that I am still alive to haer your screams for mercy. That would be the ultimate way to leave this world.

A curved boot connected with her side, sending her twisting into the dirt.

She spit on his boot and Nnoitra cursed. Flipping her on her back, his boot connected with her throat, crushing her windpipe. "Shut your low-class mouth, bitch. No one asked you to speak." Then he sent another vicious kick to her side, sending her spinning. She landed ten feet away face down in the dirt.

He may of said more, but by that time she was floating in and out of consciousness. The last thing she heard clearly was Grimmjow's enraged roar, the clang of heavy weapons. She felt a spray of hot blood on her back and the heavy weight of Grimmjow's body. She briefly remembered him turning her over and his hot breath on her cheek as his life drained out of his body and mixed with the life that drained from hers.

Then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Katsuo Nakagawa sipped on his sake, content to just watch the activity around him as the club's only female singer trotted onto the stage. She was pretty, all shaggy brown hair and friendly smiles, wearing a black vest open over a white v-neck and skinny jeans.<p>

She adjusted the mic down and giggled. "I thought I was tall for a chick, but I guess that Akira is still taller than me. Next week I'll have to remember to wear heels." The crowd laughed and she turned to the band and the acoustic guitar started up a song. "This is one of my new ones, hope you enjoy it. Oh and by the way, I'm Tsukiko Ota!"

She sang maybe three or four songs, in that sexy, raspy, oddly familiar voice of hers before waving off requests for more. "It's Ichi's turn now, but he's a little shy. Why don't you give him a big round of applause to lure him out here?" The crowd unleashed a wave of applause and a large man stomped onto stage, catching the girl in a bear hug.

"Let's give Tsu-chan a big round of applause! Isn't she cute?"

_Tsu__-__chan_ giggled and blushed her way off the stage, making her way towards the bar, shaking hands and exchanging high-fives with the excited crowd. She finally made her way to the bar and the bartender passed her a beer.

Nodding her thanks, she turned and leaned up against the bar, watching the crowd with smiling gold eyes.

He smirked and accepted another shot glass of sake from the bartender and moved towards her elbowing other would be suitors out of his way.

She turned, spotted him and caught his electric blue eyes with a flirty smile. "Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers?"

Katsuo shrugged. "Maybe momma screwed the milkman... Who knows?" He leaned over her, elbow on the counter behind her shoulder. "So Tsukiko Ota? Katsuo Nakagawa." He extended his hand and she leaned into him, and took his hand.

"Are you sure I haven't met you before? You seem awfully familiar."

He smiled. "Funny, I had that same feeling. But I'm sure I wouldn't have let you get away if I had met you before."

She smiled and blushed again, sipping on her beer. "And what do you do, Mr. Blue Eyes?"

Katsuo wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. "I'm a mixed martial arts fighter. I actually have a bout in a week, you should come."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She sipped on her beer again. "How many bouts do you fight a year?"

He shrugged. "Depends, anywhere from five or six to eight, but I train year around."

She leaned in a little closer to him. "What's your record?"

His smile was cocky as he leaned in even closer to her, sipping his sake. "Undefeated."

She whistled lowly. "I'm suitably impressed. I confess that I don't really follow MMA, but my older brother does."

He shrugged. "Well that's a damn shame, but I'm not surprised. You musical broads don't tend to."

She shook her head. "You're right of course." She finished off her beer and moved away from him, holding out a hand. "Do you dance, Blue Eyes?"

He finished his sake. "With you I do."

"I'm fortunate then."

* * *

><p>The door frame should of bit into her spine, it was probably already leaving a nasty bruise, but she didn't care. She was fully focused on the wicked lips doing wonderful things to the sensitive areas of her neck. She turned into his neck, for a second, fully expecting the unruly hair found there to be a bright blue instead of shiny black.<p>

She paused and shook that thought off. _That __was __ridiculous__. __Blue __hair__. __Just __the __pheromones __screwing __with __my __imagination__._

Katsuo had paused his assault on her neck and was unlocking the door with the hand that wasn't currently gripping her ass. The door swung open with a bit more force than necessary and Katsuo grinned down at their feet at the slick black cat winding it's purring way around their ankles.

"That's Spike." He grinned at her and kissed her aggressively. "He's going to high-tail it while we fuck."

She shook her head with a smile and tsked. "Such polite language."

He shrugged and smiled rougishly at her. "No need to be polite." He led her into his apartment, closing and locking the door behind them, and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He sidled up to her and helped her out of her velvet pea-coat, kissing the nape of her neck. Coming back around to face her, he treated her with a sensual smile, that she could swear up and down she had seen before, framed on one side by brilliant white bone. "'Sides nothing I'm planning to do to you tonight is going to be polite."

She returned his smile with one of her own and then sauntered into his arms. "Good, I'd hate to be bored."

"Oh you won't be."

She pressed herself to him and began to unbutton his shirt. "Good to know."

* * *

><p>He woke up curled around her back and made to aim a clumsy kiss on her cheek, making sure to avoid the bone fragment he for some reason assumed was going to be there. He pulled back and looked down at her face.<p>

Completely normal, no bone fragments to speak of and certainly none on her cheek. What the hell had he been thinking?

"What's wrong?" She was gazing at him with those oddly familiar gold eyes. Then she stretched and yawned in a way that was strangely reminiscent of large canines and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Are you sure we haven't fucked before?"

She chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I would remember if I had done some of the things we did last night before."

He smiled smugly. "Pretty fucking amazin', huh?"

She smoothed her hand down his chest. "Braggart."

"Damn straight." He shifted her onto her back and settled over her. "Round two."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko huffed in annoyance and shoved at the seemingly immovable mass under the covers. "Katsuo, up now!" She shoved again and snarled. "Up! You have thirty minutes before we have to leave. We have a lot to do before your sister's wedding rehearsal. Get up! You're walking your sister down the aisle, you can't be late!"<p>

Katsuo grunted sleepily and made to pull her back into bed. She evaded him. "No sir, none of that! I have to feed our pets and take them out so they don't make a mess of our apartment while we're gone." As if on cue, Tsukiko's Great Dane, Kyodaina, hefted his large black and white head onto the bed and whined pitifully at him, followed by his cat pouncing on his stomach and loud, definitely hungry meow.

"Okay, okay."

"Excellent!" She leaned over and kissed him. "Now take a shower and get dressed. There's coffee and donuts on the counter for breakfast. I'll be right back."

He stood and backed her up against the door to their room. "But first:" He leaned over and kissed her soundly. "Let's get this over with."

"There you go, that's one way to look at it." She handed him hangers and pointed him to the bathroom. "Off with you."

He smirked at her over his bare shoulder. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

She shook her head. "I'd have to do my hair and makeup over again, so no thank you. But if you had woken up the first time I tried, you could've done more than just join me in the shower." She shrugged and walked away. "And maybe we'd both be in better moods, Mr. Blue Eyes." Again she squashed the irrational urge to call him _Mr__. __Number __Six__._

He made that growl-like noise in the back of his throat and she walked away trying to control the shiver riding her spine.

* * *

><p>Katsuo watched, with forced impassivity, watching as his little sister married a man he still wasn't sure if he liked, one arm spread over the back of his sobbing mother's chair and the other one over Tsukiko's bare shoulders. Tsukiko, tearing up minutely, handed the tissue box to his mother and gave him a watery smile, before turning back to the ceremony.<p>

His sister, who had opted for a more modern Western ceremony, stood in all white, looking as beautiful as only little sisters could look. She was crying too, but smiling happily at her future husband, and Katsuo decided that if the man worked hard to keep her smiling like that, he could deal with his boring habits and dislike for MMA.

Maybe.

There was a sniffle off to his left and he turned and watched Tsukiko dab carefully under her eyes.

He leaned in close and kissed her temple, whispering. "I thought you weren't going to cry?"

She sniffled again and elbowed him in the side, shushing him.

He smiled and turned back to the ceremony, cuddling his woman further into his side.

Maybe one day they would get married, but he wasn't in any hurry. He had the distinct feeling that they had a long time to figure stuff out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm not going to promise to continue this on a regular basis, but I will add to it from time to time! Thanks for the reviews more would be appreciated.**_

TWO

Guadelupe stretched and laughed as Grimmjow grumbled from behind her. Extricating herself from his heavy limbs, she had all but climbed out of the bed when a calloused hand shot out, grabbed her wrist and yanked her none to gently back into the bed and underneath a half-awake espada.

"I didn't say you could go, Bitch." Insulating himself between her legs, Grimmjow promptly lay his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"Never would have taken you for cuddly."

Grimmjow cracked an eye open and growled.

Guadelupe chuckled and ran a hand through his hair as an ever-so-tiny shiver rode down her spine.

Grimmjow grinned widely before lifting himself to kiss her deeply, plundering her mouth roughly and nipping at her lips with sharp teeth.

Guadelupe met his half-lidded blue eyes and smiled against his lips, moaning as one of his talented hands found a sensitive place to touch.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko woke up smiling like she always did after those dreams, Katsuo snoring lightly against the center of her chest.<p>

These dreams were never exactly the same; some were vivid almost to the point that she would swear up and down that she wasn't sleeping, some featured more people wearing those strange bone masks, but they were always set in that sterile white palace and they always featured a blue-haired carbon-copy of Katsuo, and the woman, a taller, leaner version of herself, he called 'Bitch' as if it were an affectionate nickname.

"What're you thinkin' about, baby?" Katsuo rolled over pulling her on top of him and landing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Tsukiko sat up and straddled his hips. "Nothing really, just had a weird dream. What about you? What did you dream about?"

"Fuckin' you."

Tsukiko pulled a face. "Charming."

Katsuo grinned widely, the same wide smile that had graced his blue-haired dream counterpart in every single one of her recent dreams. "You asked."

Tsukiko giggled. "Did you learn anything new?"

Suddenly she was on her stomach, Katsuo tucked in against her back, worrying one of her earlobes between his teeth. "Sure did, Baby. Interested in a lesson?"

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"It's official: Katsuo Nakagawa, known as the Panther by his fans, will get his first shot at the middleweight championship belt, fighting the current champion Anderson Silva of Brazil, who has already defended his title nine times. Don, what do you think about that?"<p>

Tsukiko started and rushed out of her studio, guitar still in her hand, and into the living room staring at Katsuo, who sat bare-chested in unbuttoned jeans on the couch, a shit-eating grin on his face. "You didn't tell me that you'd been given a chance at the championship!"

Katsuo beckoned her over. "I didn't know it was official yet. Just got word from my manager an hour ago." She walked over, staring at the two sport-casters discussing her boyfriend's fighting style, and set her guitar against the arm of the couch. "I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure." He tugged on her hand and she sunk into his lap. Spike, seeing both of his humans in one spot, settled into her lap, purring like a sewing machine. A second later the couch sunk as Kyodaina fit himself into the corner of the couch next to them, laying a slobbery, black and white head on her knee.

"Nakagawa definitely has a chance, Bob. He's big, fast, flexible and aggressive, if he can stand up to Silva's stand-up game and Muay Thai and dominate on the ground, there is a good chance that Nakagawa can get that title belt."

"You've got to be kidding me, Don. Sure Nakagawa is an impressive fighter and a much stronger grappler, but he's young and impulsive, he doesn't always think through the fight. That will be his downfall."

"He relies on his instinct instead of being hesitant, that is not a weakness, in fact that can only help in this match. He can take advantage of Silva's hesitation. On top of that, I have never seen anyone take a hit as well Nakagawa."

"That's a good point-"

Tsukiko rubbed a hand over Spike's back. "Where is the bout going to be held?"

"New York." Katsuo rummaged around in his pocket before shifting her around to get at the other pocket. "We will have to leave in a couple weeks, and we will probably be there for a couple months, training, doing publicity and shit."

"We?" She turned towards him and regarded him quietly. "Are they going to let you take the girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah. Though that isn't going to be a problem for us anyway."

She slanted a suspicious looked at him. "And why is that Mr. Blue Eyes?"

He shrugged and lifted his hand, a little black box dwarfed by his calloused hand. "Because you're my fiancee, not my girlfriend."

Her eyes bugged out and she stared at him for a long moment.

In the face of her silence, Katsuo began to fidget. "I know that I probably should've asked you to marry me years ago and I know that I am rude and crude and you could probably do better." He paused and smiled. "Maybe not better looking, I'm pretty fuckin' hot, but you know, maybe a doctor or something. Some one who's smart and respectful and shit."

He chuckled with forced mirth and probably would have continued on with more uncharacteristic rambling but she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Shushing him, she smiled and took the ring box from his hand and opened it. Gasping, she took the delicate solitaire out and slipped it on her finger.

"Good job, Baby."

"I guess that's a yes?"

Tsukiko smiled and leaned back against him, her lips ghosting over his. "Absolutely." He grinned and kissed her soundly. Tsukiko giggled as he wrapped his long, muscled arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Mrs. Tsukiko Nakagawa. I like that... it's pretty sexy."

"Indeed." Tsukiko tucked her head under his chin and sighed. "How long have you been carrying that ring around?"

Katsuo shrugged nonchalantly, patting Kyodaina on the head and stroking a hand over Spike's back. "Couple of weeks maybe."

Tsukiko laughed."Didn't think I'd say yes?"

He groused, snorting. "I knew you'd say yes, woman... We've been shacked up and fuckin' for six years now. I just wanted to ask you on my own terms."

"Uh-huh and that wasn't panic I heard in your voice when I didn't answer immediately." She smiled smugly at him.

"You were takin' your sweet precious fuckin' time, woman. A lesser man would have really started to sweat."

Tsukiko hummed and kissed his stubbly cheek. "We need to call our parents."

"We're having dinner with them tonight, they already know."

Tsukiko smiled. "Thought of everything I see."

"I always do."

"Oh and Katsuo? Doctors and other people with respectable jobs are boring. I happen to like overly aggressive MMA fighters. And, within reason, I'm rather fond of that charmingly dirty mouth of yours."

"I always knew you liked the dirty talk." Katsuo's grin was cocky but somehow she knew he got the message.

* * *

><p>"Katsuo, this is too expensive." Tsukiko perched herself on the edge of the chair next to him, gesturing vaguely to the expensive department store they were currently in.<p>

Shaking his head, he nudged her towards the nearest rack. "I make plenty and you know it. Plus I need you looking sexy for the match... call it incentive."

She rolled her eyes before turning towards the approaching sales-woman.

"Welcome to Saks Fifth Avenue. Can I help you?"

Tsukiko turned and shrugged, thanking her lucky stars that UFC had sent an English teacher to teach them enough English to get around without an interpreter. "I need a new wardrobe."

Eyeing her skinny jeans, torn-up, dirty Chucks and t-shirt, the sales-woman sniffed. "And what _kind _of wardrobe did you need Ms.-?"

"Ota."

The sales woman's eyes flared as she suddenly recognized the young lady. This was Tsukiko Ota, the woman and her fiancee had been all over the entertainment news this week. She eyed the engagement ring on her finger and then eyed the expensive watch on the man, Katsuo Nakagawa's wrist. This was going to be a big sale.

"She needs everything." Her fiancee cut off her dollar sign fantasies and replaced them with bigger ones. "I want dresses and sexy lingerie and shoes and jeans and all the other shit females need."

The sales-woman looked aghast at his language and Tsukiko shrugged half-apologetically. "He's got a bit too much testosterone... What can you do?"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko peaked out of the dressing and looked around for the sales-woman. Katsuo jerked his head in the opposite direction. "She went to find more <em>ensembles.<em>"

Tsukiko nodded and fervently waved him in. "Baby, I look ridiculous."

Katsuo's forehead furrowed as he moved closer, beckoning her out of the dressing room. The short, light-colored dress was made of a light, flimsy material and it ghosted over all his favorite parts of her. "You look hot."

"It's like I'm wearing a night-dress." Trying in vain to pull the neckline higher.

Katsuo nodded, his eyes glued to her cleavage, and used one finger to pull the neckline even lower. "I know...it's like lingerie you can wear outside. You've _got_ to wear this to the match."

Tsukiko glared at him. "I am not a ring-girl, Katsuo! Or a fucking doll, that you can play dress up with!"

Katsuo grinned. "You're hot and I can afford to dress you in nice clothes that make you look even sexier. This is _so fuckin'_ fun."

Tsukiko huffed and turned to look at herself in the mirror outside of her dressing room. She moved back and forth and the dress swished around her thighs. "It's so short."

Katsuo basically growled, pressing his hips forward against her backside. "I know... I love your legs." He trailed a hand up her inner thigh from her knee and leaned in closer, whispering heatedly against the shell of her ear. "Think of the quickies, Baby. This dress defines _easy access_."

Tsukiko sighed, shooting him another dirty look over her shoulder, a definite pink hue to her cheeks. "If you like it that much... fine."

"An excellent choice, Ms. Ota. That Diane von Furtsenburg dress was made for you!" Tsukiko snorted and turned towards the sales-woman, a look that plainly said that she wasn't at all impressed by the name dropping all over her face. Marching over to the dressing room, the sales-woman held up a fist full of hangers and shooed Katsuo out of the dressing room. "Now let's try some trousers. These draped-pocket trousers by 3.1 Phillip Lim will look amazing on you...And we should also try these skinny cargos."

Tsukiko nodded and shot Katsuo a dirty look taking the two pairs of trousers into the dressing room with her.

Speaking in Japanese so the sales-woman wouldn't understand, Katsuo chuckled and consoled his fiancee. "Think of the quickies, Baby... Just think of all the places I could do you in...and all the things I could do to you and we wouldn't even have to get undressed..."

Tsukiko chuckled from the dressing room and responded in Japanese. "You're such a pervert... You could find a sensual use for a rock."

Katsuo was silent for a moment and then in English, he responded. "Hey Baby, remind me to pick up those hot massage rocks for tonight."

Tsukiko snorted and stepped out in the first set of trousers. "These are comfortable."


End file.
